With the wide application of liquid crystal display technology, the information display technology has made great progress, and people have put forward higher requirements for the display device. For example, display modules with higher resolution, more vivid display effects, higher brightness and light efficiency have become the design direction of the majority of technology developers. However, since the liquid crystal itself does not have a light emitting property, the liquid crystal display needs to be provided an illumination source by using a backlight module, a more efficient and compact backlight design is an important direction for improving the display performance of the liquid crystal display.
It should be noted that the information disclosed in the background section above is only for enhancing the understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and thus may include information that does not constitute prior art known to those ordinary skilled in the art.